hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Eyes Rest Above
The Royal Eyes Rest Above (Kau ka 'ōnohi ali'i i luna) is the 7th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. In addition, this is also the episode to have Ian Anthony Dale the character of Adam Noshimuri after he was upgrade from recur to series regular. Synopsis Junior and Adam back up McGarrett when a bank heist in progress forces Steve to make a potentially heartbreaking mistake. Also, Adam is forced to face an empty home without Kono. Plot Notes * Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Doris McGarrett, Renee Grover, Hiro Noshimuri, Dave Lockhart, and Aaron Wright were all mentioned but did not appear. * Adam Noshimuri returns and learns Steve got a dog. * Adam reveals how Kono Kalakaua thought she might have been pregnant in Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono. * Dave Lockhart was last seen in prison with Chin Ho Kelly. Ka Hakaka Maika'i Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make * Junior accidentally meets up with Layla for the first time since he came back to the US. She is heavily pregnant with a boy. * Steve goes through a personal crisis since he believes he killed a cop during friendly fire. * A ukulele is shown sitting on Steve's coffee table near the end of the episode. Guess Steve is no longer hiding that he plays. Deaths * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * 1 Gang member Death Count Quotes Adam Noshimuri: Hey. Steve. Good to see you. Mahalo, brutha. Kono Kalakaua: Welcome back. Adam Noshimuri: Thank you. Kono Kalakaua: Where's your girl? Where's Kono? Adam Noshimuri: (sighs) She's not coming. Kono Kalakaua: What? I just.. I just talked to her yesterday. She was telling me how excited she was to get home. Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, she was. Then, this morning, I found her on the lanai. I could tell she hadn't slept all night. I knew why. Kono Kalakaua: I'm sorry, Adam. Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, she said a lead panned out in Boulder City and if she didn't follow up, she'd regret it. I could have followed her there like I've been doing, but sitting in a motel room, eating out of a vending machine, waiting for your wife to return (chuckles) it's not as glamorous as it sounds. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, I figured it was time to come back home and try to have some semblance of a life. Kono Kalakaua: This, uh.. this is gonna end. You know that, right? Adam Noshimuri: Yeah. That's what she said. Steve McGarrett: You hungry? Adam Noshimuri: I don't know. Coach served a bag of these miniature pretzels. I think I had six of them. Steve McGarrett: Good. I'm starving, too. Adam Noshimuri: You don't cut her any slack, do you? Steve McGarrett: Hell no. Doris? No. Danny sometimes; Doris never. We're not talking about my mother. Adam Noshimuri: I.. I'm telling you, trust me on this - forget about the brick and mortar. Get yourself a food truck. If it doesn't work out, you can always drive it off a cliff and collect on the insurance. Steve McGarrett: You lost your mind since you were away? You think I need more time in a moving vehicle with Detective Danny Williams? Adam Noshimuri: (chuckling) Yeah, I didn't consider that. Adam Noshimuri: How is Danny anyway? Steve McGarrett: He's all right. He's cranky. He's the crankiest person I ever met. Adam Noshimuri: Yeah, that sounds about right. Hey, did I hear you got a dog? Steve McGarrett: I got a dog! His name's Eddie. He's unbelievable. Adam Noshimuri: I thought you were a cat person? Steve McGarrett: I was but, I don't know, he did something to me. I think he did a Jedi mind-trick on me. Yeah, I'm not that into cats anymore. Steve McGarrett: The longer we wait, the greater the risk of somebody inside getting hurt. Junior Reigns: Hooyah. So, how do we breach? Steve McGarrett: We don't do anything. I'm going in. You guys are waiting out here for backup. Junior Reigns: Yeah, but, sir, this.. Adam Noshimuri: Hey, forget it, kid. You're just wasting your breath. Steve McGarrett: Hey. You just sounded like Danny Williams then. You know that? Adam Noshimuri: Yeah. Sorry about that. (Steve looking at Junior like he knows what he is thinking) Steve McGarrett: What's the plan? Junior Reigns: (glumly) Wait for backup. Steve McGarrett: Wait for backup. (to Adam) Keep an eye on him. Adam Noshimuri: He's a grown adult. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, he's a grown-ass Navy SEAL. Steve McGarrett: Where'd you get that gun? Junior Reigns: Uh, your gun safe under your seat. Steve McGarrett: It was locked. Junior Reigns: Yeah, it was. Adam Noshimuri: You got an extra gun? Steve McGarrett: That's for protection only. You guys pull those triggers only if somebody else is shooting at you. Otherwise, they're paperweights. Junior Reigns: Wait, hang on. I'm still stuck on ten million. I mean, I mean who deposits that kind of paper? Adam Noshimuri: Organized crime. Tani Rey: You talking from experience? Adam Noshimuri: Yeah. Jerry Ortega: His dad was, like, the OG of OGs. Junior Reigns: Yakuza? Adam Noshimuri: Yeah. Junior Reigns: That's badass, man. (the car trunk opens on its own and bags of stolen money fall out) Lou Grover: Oh. Junior Reigns: That was easy. Lou Grover: Yeah, well, don't get used to it, kid. The bad guys don't usually come to us. Junior Reigns: Copy that. Lou Grover: Well, as my grandfather used to say...Bye! Steve McGarrett: Hey, listen, um I know it's not the first time, but I really appreciated you having my back today. Thank you. Adam Noshimuri: That's what ohana is for, right? (Bloodies white dress shits) Steve McGarrett: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Well, you're just, you're not taking these? Adam Noshimuri: They're all yours. Steve McGarrett: Don't think I won't wash the blood out and wear them out to a nice dinner. Trivia * Scott Caan, Taylor Wily, and Kimee Balmilero were credited, but do not appear. * This marks the first episode to have Ian Anthony Dale who plays Adam Noshimuri in the opening credits and as such, Dale becomes a member of the main cast and also a series regular. Cast |Layla |Anna Enger |Junior's ex-girlfriend. |- |Manager |Nolan Hong |Bank Manger |- |Bobby Akamu |Saint Thompson |Bank teller and the robbers inside man. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)